


Mr. Billy's

by hbrooks



Series: Mr. Billy [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Date Ever, Fluff, M/M, descriptions of panic attack, sorry mr. billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbrooks/pseuds/hbrooks
Summary: Stiles has the best date ever planned for Derek after he has been gone for a wedding. With help from Lydia (off page) he's put together the Best Date in History.Only there's a rather large bump in the plan when he gets home from work.





	

“Yes! Derek, I’ll see you later tonight.” Stiles hung up and headed out of the station. Derek had decided to take a couple days off (with permission of the landlord) to go to his cousins wedding and would be coming back this evening.

Over the course of The Long Absence, Stiles had nothing much to do. What in the world had he done before Derek came into his life? He read some, watched a couple of shows, but mostly ended up bugging his dad for the entire time. Sheriff Stilinski, in no uncertain terms, told his only and beloved child, “Go away, son. I don’t need mothering. Good lord, Derek please come back soon.”

So it had been a long, long weekend and finally, Derek would be returning. Stiles had something planned. Something amazing. Something that would let Derek know how awesome and special he was. Stiles, with Lydia’s help, had planned a romantic date with reservations at Le Petite Mange, secured via bribery, and then a stroll through Beacon Park with ice cream at The Parlour Shoppe and then to Royale Cinema for a special showing of Derek’s favorite movie: WALL-E. Stile was so excited.

He was home before he realized it. He lugged out his gym bag from work and a manual he had to thumb through with new procedural recommendations and training. Thought it would be a giant pain in the ass, it something he needed to do. Besides, he actually enjoyed learning and assimilating knowledge.

Keys out and in hand, Stiles walked up the stairs. This evening would be so perfect. He grinned again, and had to refrain from laughing. He was super excited. This would be the seal in the deal and Derek would know exactly how awesome of a boyfriend Stiles could be and Derek would basically propose or something. He got to his apartment door, unlocked it and set his keys down on the kitchen table. He turned around to head to the bedroom to change.

He saw the giant hairy spider. Before he could think, before he could register that it was Mr. Billy, he reacted instinctually. A dark blue binder flew from his hands, his aim true. A sickening crunchy squish sounded and Stiles gagged at the noise. He backed up away from the procedures. Backed away from the dead spider on his carpet. Live spiders were terrifying. Dead ones freaked him out more.

His brain fogged up and he had a hard time breathing. He fumbled his cell phone out of his pocket, dropped it on the floor and fell down trying to get it. It took him a few tries to unlock it. His vision was blurring, but he did his best to breathe as much as he could. He called Derek as fast as he could.

“Hey Stiles,” the deep voice said on the other end.

“Derek?” he managed to croak out.

“What’s up. You don’t sound so good.”

“Apartment. Spider. Dead. Help, please.”

“What?” There was a pause. “Hey Stiles? Hold on tight. I’ll be there in about an hour, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Breathe, okay? Remember to breathe.”

“Breathe,” he repeated.

“I’ve got to go, but I’ll be there soon.” Derek said something else, but Stiles couldn’t hear exactly what he’d said. 

Stiles concentrated on breathing in and out and _not_ looking in that direction at all. Not looking. Just breathe. There’s nothing to it but breathing. 

A ringing distracted him, and he was aware enough to know it was his phone. It was almost too much going on. 

Dad.

He answered the call.

“Stiles?” a crackly voice said. “Stiles are you okay?”

“Here.” Stiles thought his voice sounded oddly hollow and distant.

“Kiddo, are you breathing?”

“Breathing. Yes.”

“I’m on my way okay? I’ll be there soon. Lay down if you need to, okay?”

“Okay.” Stiles hung up this time. He leaned his back against the wall and looked toward the kitchen. Breathe.

He concentrated for a long time. He had no idea how long, but soon, he heard a key in the door and someone come in. He didn’t dare move. But he was sure it was his dad.

“Stiles?” 

“Dad?” He didn’t want to turn his head. Thankfully, he didn’t have to. Soon, his dad’s face filled most of his vision.

“You okay?”

Stiles shrugged, unsure of what “okay” was at this time, but he probably wasn’t. He shook his head.

“What happened?”

Stiles didn’t want to think about it let alone look at it. But he remembered too well and pointed toward his bedroom. Low on the floor.

His dad looked in that area. And Stiles swore his dad reacted, but his father turned back to him calmly. “Okay. I’ll . . . I’ll help take care of that.”

Instead though, he sat down for a moment next to Stiles and rubbed his shoulders for a couple minutes. He gave him some water and something else. Stiles felt a little more awake, like the fog was clearing but he still couldn’t quite breathe properly. He didn’t want to let the fog go just yet. Something nasty waited for him on the other side of the fog, he knew.

“It’ll be alright. Why don’t you go outside for a bit. Here.” Stiles grabbed a hold of his dad and they walked outside, Stiles sat again, on the other side of the wall and looked out. It was sunny and a nice breeze blew. This was nice. Nicer than inside.

“I’ll be here if you need anything. I’ll be . . . cleaning up. Okay?”

Stiles nodded. “Okay,” he said, his voice quiet.

Stiles felt the fog dissipate, but he concentrated on breathing and just looking out at the trees and feeling the breeze. He realized he was still in his uniform and he felt a bit silly. An officer, sitting here, doing nothing but staring. He shook his head lightly and moved around and the rest of the fog slipped away. He saw Mr. Billy being crushed by the binder, the legs akimbo out from under the dark blue manual. Stiles shuddered and he gagged again. He pulled his legs close and hugged them. He heard his dad moving around the apartment saying something to himself.

Stiles breathed in and out a few more times and knew the panic attack was over. Well, at least this one was over. He felt completely drained and dead. He closed his eyes and let his head rest against the stucco. Why would this happen on today of all days? He let himself feel the overwhelming sadness and let it crash into him. He let himself cry for a good couple minutes. There was no one around right now and if they were he wouldn’t care anyway.

After a while, he felt better and continued looking across to the trees swaying in the breeze. His dad came out and sat down next to him.

“You doing okay?”

Stiles nodded.

“Feeling better?”

“Yeah. Just …” He got mad thinking about he’d interrupted his dad’s work, how he’d bugged Derek when he was just finishing up celebrating. “I fucked up.”

“Well, you did.” His dad put a hand on his shoulder. “But it’ll be okay. We all make mistakes. You have a different reaction than most people do in these situations, but that doesn’t mean your an awful person.”

“I pulled you away from your job. From protecting Beacon Hills.”

“Well, son,” his dad said calmly. “You _are_ a part of Beacon Hills, and you needed protecting, so it’s okay.” He took a deep breath. “I took care of most of the mess. I put the . . . I put him in a box you had lying around. What should we do with it?”

Stiles shook his head. “I don’t know. Bury it? Throwing it away seems sacrilegious.”

“Okay.”

“We should wait for Derek. He’s much better at this.”

“Good idea.”

Stiles didn’t look down at his phone. He handed it over to his dad. “He said an hour?”

“Yeah.” His dad looked down at the phone and flipped through a few things. “He should be here any minute.”

“Sorry.”

His dad sighed. “It’s okay Stiles, really it’s okay.”

Stiles leaned his head on his dad’s shoulder and closed his eyes, remembering some of the better times they’d had together. He wished he didn’t have panic attacks. It’d be so much easier on everyone if he didn’t. He let those thoughts go and concentred on what was happening now. He heard a car door and then thumping on the stairs nearby. He opened his eyes. Derek was there, breathing a little heavy and then he kneeled and took Stiles’ hand.

“Are you okay?”

Stiles smiled and nodded. He felt a little weak still.

Derek stood up and the Sheriff stood as well. “So what happened,” Derek asked.

“Better to show you.”

Stiles shuddered again at the mental image of Mr. Billy. He felt awful all over again. But he didn’t move just yet. He still felt shaky and felt gross like he needed a shower and to sleep. Then he might feel better. He remembered he had some pills his doctor gave him that were supposed to help during an attack. He almost got up to get them.

“Dad?” he said. Then a little louder. “Dad? Can you grab the Xanax?”

In a moment, his dad poked his head out. “I already gave you one when I came in. You told me to always administer it if you had an attack and couldn’t do it yourself.”

“Oh. Thanks.”

“I wanted to make sure you were okay and safe. I’ve done my research on it.”

Stiles nodded. He felt a little better and now that he thought about it, it did feel like he’d taken one. It was a low dose and only for when he had attacks in case he needed it.

Derek came out a minute later. “I’m going to take care of this real quick.”

“We need to replace him.” Stiles said. He got up on his feet. “We can’t just . . . you know. Scott’s just a kid, he wouldn’t know. He doesn’t deserve to have this happen.”

Derek had a sad smile. “I know. We’ll get a replacement. In fact, your dad offered to take care of that. I called Melissa and she said it was okay as well.”

Stiles hugged his dad. “Thanks.”

“Why don’t we go in and get you showered?” his dad suggested.

“Yes.” Stiles walked into his apartment and his eyes went to the spot. It was mostly cleaned, but he could still see the spot. He closed his eyes for a moment and then took a deep breath. “Alright. Shower.”

“You still have all that stuff set up for tonight,” his dad reminded him quietly. “Are you going to be okay with that?”

“What? Oh fuck.” He’d totally forgotten. “I mean, I think I can? It just seems like too much.”

“Look, Stiles.” Those warm fatherly eyes stared into his. “You don’t have to do it, but I think you should. You were looking forward to it. Take a shower. It’ll all be taken care of when you are done, okay?”

“Okay.” Stiles hugged his dad again. He slowly changed out of his uniform and grabbed a change of clothes to bring to the bathroom with him, just in case.

He luxuriated in the hot, steamy shower for a good long time, scrubbing his skin until he felt cleaned of the grossness from the incident. His muscles were relaxed and he felt better. Not as good as this morning, but it was a step in the right direction. He put on his clothes: his best pair of slacks and a button up and then put on his fancy shoes. He checked his phone for the time and it was about forty-five minutes until the dinner reservations.

Derek was out in the living room, a Rug Doctor in the corner and his carpet spotlessly clean. “What’s all this?” he asked.

“Clean up.” Derek wiped his brow. “You look really fancy. Going out somewhere without me?”

Stiles stepped into Derek’s space. “No, you’re supposed to come with.” He wrapped his arm around Derek’s neck and kissed him. “Thank you for coming earlier and helping me.”

Derek kissed him back. “Of course. So what’s all this fancy for?”

“Well . . . I had something planned for you and then this happened.”

“We could stay in if . . . ?”

Stiles shook his head. “I feel better. Not 100% but I really want to do this. I've been looking forward to it a day.”

“Okay,” Derek said. “How long do I have?”

“We have dinner reservations in forty-five so you have time to clean up.”

“Good, because I feel a little gross.” Derek kissed Stiles again. “Forty-five minutes, you said? Alright. Lemme grab a change of clothes and I’ll come shower here.”

“Okay.” Stiles let Derek go, and headed to the kitchen table, working on his breathing. He sat down, then thought better of it, and checked himself in the mirror again. He looked alright. A little bit pale, but not so sickly as he felt. Instead of heading back to the kitchen, he went to his room and sat on the bed, even going so far as to have his shoes on the covers.

He heard Derek come back in, and he poked his head into the bedroom. “You alright? I got my stuff, I’ll only be a couple minutes.”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, I should be. I’m feeling more and more normal.”

Derek smiled, and Stiles smiled back.

“Go, shower. We have things!”

“All of them?”

“Yes, all of them.” Stiles shooed him out half-heartedly. While the big guy was showering, Stiles thought about the evening ahead. As he imagined the dinner and stroll, he felt better, more grounded and excited in a different way than with the panic attack—sure he was nervous, but he was more excited and that gave him the motivation to want to go. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Derek’s face when they played WALL-E.

Derek finished his shower quickly enough and borrowed some deodorant and lotion. He looked good: nice black pants, a purple button up shirt, and shiny black shoes, and a belt even. Perfect. Stiles grinned. 

“Ready?” he asked.

“Yup, you?”

Stiles nodded. “I’m really excited. I just wish . . . you know . . . hadn’t happened.”

“I know,” Derek hugged him close. “I’ll be there with you the whole time and if you want to leave, it’s fine.”

“I’m too stubborn,” Stiles said. Besides, it was all paid for as well. “Well, sir Derek, shall we be off then?”

“Yes,” Derek said. “Shall I drive or . . . ?”

“Uh, I’m not driving,” Stiles said. “I had planned on it, but that’s out the window now. We can get an Uber though so we both don’t have to drive.”

“Yes!” Derek said. “Great idea.”

Stiles punched in the address for the Le Petite Mange. “You’re not allowed to know where we are going until we get there.”

“Playing that game?” Derek arched an eyebrow. “I’ll let you get away with it this time.”

“Good,” Stiles kissed Derek on his stubbled cheek. “Come on, they’ll be here in a sec. Let’s get downstairs.”

Stiles took Derek’s hand and dragged him out the door, locking up after. They headed down to the parking lot and toward the front of the apartment complex to wait for their driver. After a few minutes, a woman pulled up and picked them up.

Stiles whispered to her, “He doesn’t know where we are going, so just take us there.”

She nodded, “You got it, Stiles.”

Why oh why did everyone in this town know him? “Thanks!”

They got into the car and used small talk to pass the ten or so minutes to the downtown area. Derek wouldn’t know where they were going. They were a few minutes early, not as Stiles planned, but it would work. The woman stopped a few doors down from the restaurant, and Stiles said thank you and give her a five stars. Derek came around to the sidewalk.

“So, we’re in downtown,” Derek stated. “And we are pretty fancy, so—”

“Shh!” Stiles said. “Come this way.” He again took Derek’s hands and lead him toward Le Petite Mange. “You’re not allowed to guess.”

Derek chuckled, but didn’t say anything more.

Stiles wanted to roll his eyes, but this was too exciting. When they stood in front the place, Stiles waved grandly and said, “Ta da! Here we are.”

“Ooh,” Derek said. “Le Petite Mange, Stiles? Fancy indeed? How long have you been planning this? Months?”

“I’ll tell you once we are inside.” Stiles winked. He headed inside to the maitre’d and presented his name.

The man standing there looked annoyed, but then winked at Stiles. “Ah, Mr. Stilinski,” the man said. “Welcome, please. We have your table ready for you. Please, sirs, if you’ll wait just a moment, I’ll have someone take you.”

“Thank you,” Stiles said, rolling back and forth on his heels.

Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles waist. Stiles felt himself relax at the touch and leaned into Derek, feeling that solid presence behind him. Derek smelled too much like him, but still enough like himself. It didn’t take long, and a young man came and lead them to a table. The whole place was elegant, from the polished wood finishes to the plush carpet and hanging chandeliers. Each table was set meticulously on a pristine white cloth. It was quiet, even though many of the tables were full. He was surprised at how few tables there actually were, but it was so nice.

The man took them to a table near the back, and pulled the chairs out for both of them. “Please, enjoy your experience.”

A woman came out and filled their glasses with water and then came back with two bottles of wine. “We have a red and a white for you this evening,” she said, rattling off the features of both. “Of course, you may switch a wine with your courses if you wish.”

“I’ll have the Cabernet,” Derek said.

“I’ll have the same,” Stiles motioned to his glass. When she poured and left, Stiles leaned over, “I’m not so good with wines, besides I can’t have any because the medication. So you’ll have to drink for me. Well, maybe I’ll have just a taste.”

He tried a tiny bit, found it very good, but then didn’t touch it for the rest of the dinner—he’d have to come back another time to try more.

“Good idea.” Derek looked at him concerned. “Remember, if you feel like leaving at any point, I’ll be right there with you, okay?” He reached across the table to squeeze Stiles’ hand.

“Thanks,” Stiles said. “I’ll let you know if I feel overwhelmed.”

Derek smiled and it was so sweet, Stiles felt his heart melt. It was gooey and sappy and Stiles fell more in love with Derek. He couldn’t help but smile back.

A waiter came to their table. He was an older man, and very polite. “My name is Paul, I’ll be serving you this evening, Mr. Stilinski and Mr. Hale. If you like, I will recommend dishes for your dining pleasure.”

Derek looked to Stiles. “Sure?” Stiles said.

“Yes, please,” Derek confirmed.

“Of course. I’d recommend starting with our pumpkin ravioli, in a decadent creme sauce, garnished with basil. It has hints of cardamom and cinnamon with a savory finish. For your main course, I’ll recommend for you, Mr. Hale, our insalata di giardino topped with fresh mozzarella and house-made croutons, and the superb chicken bolognese tossed with penne. For Mr. Stilinski, the minestrone soup, made fresh everyday, served with our hearty lasagna featuring sage sausage and fresh ricotta cheese. For dessert, our house-made, famous tiramisu served with Italian espresso.”

Stiles felt a bit baffled, but that did sound amazing. “That sounds great. Like you read my mind!”

The man smiled. “It is part of our service, Mr. Stilinski.”

“Yeah,” Derek said, “what he said. I’ll totally have that.”

Paul grinned. “Excellent. We shall have your appetizer out shortly.” He left them to conversation.

“Man,” Stiles said. “I didn’t think it was going to be such fantastic service. Like they know what we want?”

Derek chuckled. “Yeah, I heard that they had good service, but this is extraordinary. I’m looking forward to the food.”

Stiles looked at Derek funny. “Please tell me to slow down. I’m so hungry. I think the whole thing just drained me but I could totally eat everything.”

“I’ll remind you if you turn to a pig.” Derek winked.

“Thanks,” Stiles said sarcastically. “Now, I can barely wait. So, tell me about the wedding. How was it?”

“Good. It was really nice to reconnect with some of my family that I haven’t seen in ages. My cousin Malia, I think you two would get along well, and I grew up seeing each other all the time before she moved down to San Francisco for college and stayed there. So, yeah, it was like a family reunion. Plus it was gorgeous out for the wedding day.”

“Ooh, well sounds like a lot of fun.” Stiles gazed into his eyes. “Maybe I’ll get to meet them one day.”

“Sure! That would be awesome.” Derek coughed. “So how was your week?”

“I’ll get back to you that,” Stiles said, eyeing Paul coming back to their table. “Think thats our food!”

Paul stopped and set two plates in front of them, then told them more specifics about the dish, and bowed away again. 

“So,” Derek said. “You were gonna tell me about your week.”

Stiles took a bite of the ravioli and almost died. It was so delicate and delicious. “Oh my god. This is perfection. Week? Who cares, this is the best food I’ve tasted.”

Derek agreed. “Amazing, don’t think I’ve ever had anything this good ever. Still doesn’t get you off the hook.”

Stiles had to think about it. “Mostly boring,” he said. “I worked a lot. Watched some movies. Read a couple books. Nothing as exciting as a wedding.”

“Nothing more than that? Nothing exciting at all?”

“Nope!” Stiles said, taking another bite. The food was amazing. This would go down as the best meal he’d ever eaten. Hopefully it would turn out to be one of the best dates too. “I mean, work is work. Have to study this manual, which I hope my dad just gives me a new one.”

“Oh right.” Derek grimaced. “But yeah, if you need help, just let me know. I’ll totally be your study guide helper.”

“Thanks,” Stiles said. “Now, back to this feast.”

Derek laughed again. “Well, to be fair, this is way more exciting than the wedding. You know, I’ve always wanted to come here, but just never had a reason to.”

“Really? I’ve always imagined that I’d come here to celebrate like the biggest accomplishments in my life. You know, graduation from college, all that milestone stuff, but I thought, why wait? Why not come just because?”

Derek looked touched, and it was so cute to see him like that. “Just because? That’s like the perfect way to do things. You’ve grown a lot, I think, Stiles. I’m really glad I’m here with you.”

“I’m glad your here with me.” Stiles wanted to lean over the table to kiss Derek, but it was just too far so instead he reached for Derek’s hand and Derek reach back. God, Stiles would just die happy right now.

They finished the ravioli, then they were served their soup and salad, which Stiles found the soup to be some of the best he’d had. It was totally worth the $150 per person. The dinner came, and it was even better. The subtle flavor of the lasagna, he almost died. Stiles tried some of Derek’s, and while it was good, he loved his more. Derek laughed because he thought the same thing—proof, Stiles thought, that this place really did pick out what you wanted.

The tiramisu was delicate, and just the right balance of sweet and coffee flavor. Stiles knew he shouldn’t have much, but splitting the dessert with Derek and only trying the espresso would have been fine. Just not a good idea to mix a lot with Xanax: a taste seemed to be okay.

Paul came out at the end of the meal. “Thank you gentleman. How was your dinning experience?”

“Fantastic,” Stiles said.

Derek nodded. “Amazing.”

“I’m glad to hear. We appreciate you selecting us for your culinary adventure.”

Stiles grinned.

“And,” Paul said, “everything has already been taken care of. I do hope you enjoy the rest of your evening.” He bowed out again.

Derek looked at Stiles. “What? Taken care of?”

“Yes,” Stiles grinned like he’d gotten away with a big secret. “I hope you enjoyed it.”

“I did. Thank you Stiles. I’m not sure what else to say.” He looked like big ol’ sap sitting there pouting.

“You don’t need to, are you ready to head out? I have more planned.”

“What?” Derek looked confused. “More? Did something happen while I was gone?”

“Im not sick,” Stiles stood up and offered Derek his hand. “And yes, there is more. Come on.”

“You are gonna be in big trouble.” Derek rolled his eyes. “Such a romantic.”

Stiles leaned in to say, “And that’s exactly how you like it.”

They left the restaurant, Stiles feeling like he was on a cloud—in a good way. He was so happy he surprised Derek with such a fancy thing.

“How much was it?” Derek asked. “I want to help.”

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out next time we go there.”

“You're so infuriating sometimes.” Derek laughed. “Okay, fine. Fair enough. Thank you.” Derek pulled him close and kissed him so gently on the lips. Stiles melted into Derek’s arms, feeling so safe. It was like going home after school when he was a kid and his dad was there to hug him. Stiles ached in Derek’s strong arms. He let go, let go of everything and just focused on Derek’s heat, his lips, the kiss and how good he felt. He deserved this.

“Derek,” Stiles said. “I could just kiss you forever.” Though he had almost said he loved Derek. He did, but wanted to wait until a little later.

Derek’s mouth quirked up. “I appreciate that. But you know, we’d never be able to eat again.”

Stiles slapped him playfully on the chest. “You know what I mean.”

“You, Mr. Stilinski, are a complete romantic sap.” Derek took his hand. “So what’s next. I know you well enough to know you have something else devious planned.”

“Me? Devious?” Stiles giggled. “Never!”

“Lies.” Derek rolled his eyes. “Lead on.”

“Okay, well we have—” Stiles glanced at his watch “—an hour an half. Let’s take a stroll?” There wasn’t much supposed to happen on the stroll, though he’d thought about doing something special in the park. It would have taken too much permits and strings though, and he’d used most of his clout on the dinner.

“Sure,” Derek said. “I’ve been sitting on my ass entirely too much anyway.”

Stiles lead him down the avenue and to the park near the center of town. Lamps created pools of lights along the paths of the park. It was dark and quiet, though they were hardly alone. Stiles had planned about 30 minutes for the stroll, but that might have been too much. Then ice cream. God that would be so good, though he wasn’t really hungry at all.

They walked in silence, hand in hand, down the meandering path. Stiles leaned into Derek, thinking about how he wanted to spend as much time as he possible could with him. This was it. Derek was the one—he’d known for a while. Derek cared about him, cared about his job, his life, his everything. And Stiles cared about Derek. Stiles cared about a lot of people; he fell fast and deep, but this felt different. It wasn’t a pit, but rather floating among the stars.

There was a bench facing a pond, and though all the birds were sleeping, Stiles directed them to the bench and he sat down. Derek put an arm around his shoulder and Stiles rested his head on Derek’s shoulder, though it was a little awkward of an angle. Stiles reached for Derek’s other hand and held on to it.

“Today didn’t go as planned,” Stiles said. “But I hope tonight does. I want to say thank you so much for everything you’ve done for me. I don’t think I could have made it through these past couple months without you. I . . . .”

Derek kissed him on the head and pulled him closer. “Stiles.”

“I love you,” Stiles said—it was now. He turned to look at Derek. His eyes twinkled and glistened in the starlight.

Derek smiled, his eyes lost in Stiles’ eyes. Stiles could tell Derek loved him back. He just wanted to hear those words.

“I love you, too, Stiles.”

Stiles grinned and almost jumped up and down. Instead he leaned in to kiss Derek, gently on the lips—a promise. “I . . . .” Stiles took a deep breath. “I’m not so good with everything, but I’ve never felt so sure of anything in my life. I love you so much it hurts.”

Derek pulled him close. “You are good enough. Better even. I’ve . . . been hurt in the past. This is so different for me, so effortless and just. I love you a lot Stiles. I’m glad we can be here.” Derek stood up. “Sorry, just awkward positioning.” He pulled Stiles into a tight hug, both men holding on to each other.

Stiles again felt so safe a secure. There was nothing that could hurt him with Derek around. It felt strange to be so vulnerable, but this was what he’d always dreamed love meant.

“Thank you,” Stiles said, wiping his eyes. “It’s . . . so hard to say how I feel.”

“I know,” Derek said. “I feel how you feel.” Derek rubbed his head against Stiles.

“I feel like such a sap,” Stiles said after a moment. He breathed in Derek’s calming smell and just relaxed in those arms.

“You are a sap,” Derek murmured.

Stiles craned his neck back and kissed Derek on the lips. This was heaven. Derek kissed him back, soft, gently, peaceful. Stiles felt himself getting hard. Derek bit at his lips, a little more playful. Stiles could feel Derek grow in his pants. Good god, public kissing, public chubs. Like they were goddamn teens. And Stiles didn’t care one bit. The kissing shifted from chaste to dirty and heavy. Stiles loved where this was going.

Derek broke away first. “Public,” he said.

“Don’t care,” Stiles said.

“You should. You’re a deputy.” Derek was grinning though. “I think your _response_ was quite arousing. We will have to take this up again later.”

“Promise?” Stiles said. He ran his hands up and down Derek’s jacket. “I want you.”

Derek arched his eyebrow. “No love, just want?”

Stiles answered by kissing him sharply on the lips. “Both.” Then Stiles grabbed Derek’s ass, and giggled.

Derek turned darker—blushing? He coughed. “We aren’t the only ones here.”

“Don’t care,” Stiles whispered. “Remember, love transcends all.”

Derek pursed his lips. “Right.”

Stiles laughed. “Alright, alright. I’ll behave. For a while. Besides, it’s time for ice cream.”

“Ice cream?” Derek asked.

Stiles took his hand and they continued on the path that wound close The Parlour Shoppe. “Yes. I apparently have to learn about planning, but . . . there is a surprise there.”

Derek sighed heavily. “Am I going to have to deal with this every romantic holiday, birthday, etc?”

“Deal with? Depends on how rich I am.” Stiles playful kissed Derek’s stubbly cheeks. “Perhaps.”

They came to the ice cream place, the bright colorful business stood in contrast to how they started the evening. Stiles felt out of place, dressed up as he was, but he pulled Derek in regardless. And stopped. Melissa was there with Scott, having some ice cream.

He waved tentatively to his neighbor.

“Oh hey! Stiles how are you doing?” she said, waving them over.

“Hey Scott,” Derek said. Stiles waved to Scott too.

He headed over to Melissa while Derek distracted her son. Thank god the man knew what he was doing.

“I’m okay.” Stiles sat next to her. “Is everything . . . ?”

She nodded. “It’s all taken care of. Everything is fine. Your dad is a miracle worker. You are so lucky to have a father like that.”

Stiles smiled. “Yeah he's a great dad. I have to keep him in line with his diet, but yes. He’s been nothing but supportive. Glad to hear it’s all taken care of.”

Melissa shook her head. “I don’t know why, but he loves that thing so much. Kids are weird, but Scott is my baby. I’m just sorry for everything that happened you know?”

Stiles nodded and hugged her. “I’m sorry too. I just hope it’s all okay.”

“It will be. You’ve been so good to him and to us. Can I get your ice cream?”

Stiles shook his head. “You don’t have to. Really. I should thanking you. Without Mr. Billy I wouldn't have met Derek.”

Melissa smiled knowingly. “I have a feeling you would have. Please, as my thanks.”

“If you insist,” Stiles said. “I won’t say no a second time.”

She smiled, bright and happy. Stiles had an inkling of an idea. “Good.” She got up and kissed Scott on the head. “Scott, do mind sitting here for a minute alone? I’m just going to help these two boys out.”

“Okay, Mom.” He licked his ice cream and finished saying something to Derek. Stiles texted his dad.

Derek straightened up and followed Melissa and him to the register. Stiles stepped up to the counter.

“Hey, I called ahead,” Stiles said. “And asked for the special ice cream.”

“Oh, yeah,” the guy behind the counter said. “It’s ready for you.”

Melissa turned to Stiles and winked. “Special ice cream? Well done.”

A magnificent boat of ice cream came out, sculpted to look like a wolf, topped with all sorts of goodies that Stiles had gleaned Derek liked over the last few weeks. Melissa paid for it, and they all headed back toward Scott, who was still happily eating his ice cream.

“Mom?” Scott said. “Can we go to the store after this? I think Mr. Billy needs some food. He’s probably hungry.”

“Sure,” Melissa said, eyeing Derek with what Stiles thought was relief. “That’d be a good idea. We don’t want him to go hungry do we?”

Scott shook his head vigorously. “Nope. No way. First rule, mom: make sure we feed our pets.”

“Exactly,” she agreed, finishing her ice cream. “Well, it was wonderful to see you two. And thanks again.”

“No problem,” Stiles said. He checked his phone. “Again, super sorry about everything. It all should be taken care of now.”

Scott ignored them to throw away his and his mom’s cups. Stiles and Derek bid Melissa farewell and watched them leave, then dug into the ice cream. It was glorious and wonderful: combinations of chocolate, vanilla, a fruit toppings with the crunch of sprinkles and crushed candy.

“This is sinful,” Derek said, scooping out another spoonful. “But really pretty good.”

“Did you notice the shape?” Stiles asked, hoping he didn’t sound too awkward.

“A wolf?” Derek questioned. “Well, at least that’s what it looks like to me.”

“Whew. Good. I know you really like them so I thought it’d be cute to have it an a wolf shape. Hope you like it.”

“I think you might have gone overboard on the candy, Mr. Sweet Tooth,” Derek said, then laughed. “But I’m glad we’re sharing.”

“Me too.” Stiles beamed. “I might have gone overboard, but sugar is the best thing the world.”

Derek smiled. It didn’t take them long to finish the confectionary dessert—which was good. Stiles checked the time—they had about 5 minutes to get to the theatre a block or so away.

“Well,” Stiles started, standing up. “It’s time for one last hurrah tonight. Poke me if I fall asleep.”

Derek tossed the trash and gave Stiles a concerned look. “Are you sure you don’t wanna call it a night? It’s been a really long day for you.”

Stiles shook his head and grabbed Derek’s hand. “It’s low-key and you’ll forgive me won’t you?”

“Sure will.” Derek kissed Stiles lightly on the lips and then followed Stiles out the door. “So where are we going or is this also a secret.”

“A big secret,” Stiles said. “It’s not that far.” Stiles lead him along the warmly lit streets of downtown Beacon Hills to the grand and lovely Royale Cinema, an old building with glittering lights. Good thing he was the Sheriff’s kid.

“Ooh,” Derek said as he was dragged to the window. “A movie? Which one? Better not be one of your weird choices.”

“Shh,” Stile said and turned to the woman in the window. “Here for the special movie.” He popped out his ID and she grinned and nodded.

“Everything is ready to go.” She paused and lowered her voice. “If you want some popcorn, let me know. I’ll sneak some in for you guys. Price you paid.”

Stiles turned a little red. “Yeah, why not have some?” 

She grinned again. “Great!” She placed up the closed sign. “Follow me.”

“What’s the movie,” Derek said, poking Stiles. “C’mon just tell me.”

“You’ll know soon enough big guy.” Stiles giggled. “You’re so adorable when you’re excited.”

Derek grimaced. “I’m not adorable. I’m handsome AF.”

Stiles kissed Derek on the lips. “You can be both, you know.”

It was Derek’s turn to change to a red color, and Stiles’ heart melted a little bit. Derek was absolutely the most physically beautiful person he’d ever encountered. He was also kind, caring, and loving—with enough nerd to be stupidly adorable. Again and again he fell in love—a continuous cycle. He just hoped Derek fell in love with him again and again.

The woman lead them to the theatre room and ushered them to the best seats and said she’s bring refreshments shortly. Stiles profusely thanked her.

“Time for the show to get started,” Stiles said, lifting the arm rest between them and snuggling close to Derek.

“What is it?” Derek asked again.

“It’s something I know you’ll love.” Stiles looked up and pecked Derek on his stubbly cheek. Soon the woman was back with a huge bag of popcorn and two waters—she apologized for no soda, but didn’t know what they’d want so she brought the water. Stiles slipped her a couple bucks as thanks.

The theatre darkened and the ads played one by one. Once the title screen came up, Derek stiffened with excitement and actually squeed.

“Stiles!” Derek turned to him. “How did you get them to play this?”

“I’m a magical unicorn creature from another dimension, that’s how,” he said. Derek looked angelically happy.

“I love you,” Derek said again and pulled Stiles closer. “You are such a sappy romantic nerd. It’s perfect.”

Stiles wrapped his arm around Derek and put his legs up on the seat to be closer. WALL-E started and Stiles felt such contentment and safety. He wanted nothing more than this. “I’m glad I could do this for you.”

Derek kissed him on the head and leaned in.

It wasn’t long into the movie, but Stiles dozed, as tired as he was, through parts of the movie. He tried to keep himself awake with popcorn occasionally. Derek had managed to dig through a significant portion of the stash. 

Soon, the movie was over, tears in Derek’s eyes. Stiles yawned and unfolded himself from his position and stretched. 

“Sorry that I dozed,” he said.

Derek hugged him close and kissed him on the lips a few times. “You deserved it. Thank you so much for this. It was a perfect evening. Why’d you do it?”

“Because I love you, you big goof.” Stile gazed sleepily at Derek and kissed him again, deeper this time. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. Let’s go home though.”

“Nothing else planned,” Derek asked

“That was it. The big finish!” Stiles waved his arm in a grand gesture.

Derek bit his lip in thought.

“What’s up big guy?”

“Would you be okay to go to your place?” Derek gently started walking them toward the exit. “Or would you want to come to mine?”

“You forgot another option?” Stiles said. “You could come and spend the night with me at my place?”

Derek mused for a moment as he ordered an Uber. “I’d hoped it would be both of us at one place or the other. Just didn’t want the whole . . . you know, thing, to be bothersome.”

Stiles agreed. He wasn’t sure, but he’d have to go into his apartment at some point anyway. “Mine is okay if that’s okay with you?”

“Sure,” Derek agreed. “I’ll be there to protect you.” He flexed and tried to look ridiculous though only ended up looking even cuter—if that was possible.

“Goof,” Stiles said, leaning on him. “Just carry me. I’m dead.”

“Already did that once today. You’ll have to spaghetti up the stairs.”

The Uber arrived and Derek helped Stiles get in. The ride home was quiet, Derek leaning his head on Stiles’ and them just relaxing in the dark of the night. It was a short trip and Derek let Stiles lean on him up the stairs to the apartment. Stiles fished out his keys and let them in. He flipped the light switch. The room was blessedly clean.

Derek paused for a moment. “You mind if I go grab a few things from next door real quick?”

Stiles shook his head. “Is fine. Imma use the bathroom and jump in bed. I’m dead.”

“I can see that. I’ll be back in like 5 minutes okay?”

“‘Kay,” Stiles muttered and kissed Derek before heading to his bathroom. He brushed his teeth, used the toilet and finished getting ready for bed. He looked at himself in the mirror—he looked awful, tired and he felt drained of all energy. He’d probably overdone it, but he didn't work tomorrow. He peeled his clothes off and hung the nice stuff up and decided on a fresh, clean pair of cute underwear. With Derek the Space Heater in his bed, he probably wouldn’t need anything else.

He crawled into the covers and shivered at how cool they were. He heard the front door open and shut and then lock and heard Derek take off his shoes. In a moment, he was standing in the doorway of the bedroom, wearing a ratty tee and sweatpants which he promptly shucked off (wearing decidedly uncute underwear—he’d have to fix that) and crawled in the bed next to Stiles.

“Kinda chilly,” Derek said. “So, I was thinking . . . .”

“Mmm?”

“Well, I wanted to ask something before you feel asleep.” Derek adjusted the blanket over them both.

Stiles flopped over and faced Derek. “Yeah?”

“Will you be my boyfriend? I mean, if you want. Terms and all, like we can say whatever and—”

Stiles, unwilling to hear the rest of the weird concession speech Derek had planned, just kissed him on the lips, promised passion. He was too tired to follow through now. “Yes. I’d like that. We can be dating.”

In the dim lightning, Derek looked pleased. “Boyfriends okay?”

“Mhm,” Stiles said. “I’d hop on you like a train to heaven right now, but I’m beat to shit.”

Derek giggled. “Me too. There’s plenty of time for more of that.”

Instead, Stiles kissed him again and wrapped his arms and legs around Derek, pulling him closer. Stiles closed his eyes, though about how warm he was getting—which lead to him thinking abut the inevitable heat-death of the universe. He smiled. It didn’t take long for him to slip into full sleep, Derek there, protecting him, making him feel safe. In those arms, his dreams were undisturbed and peaceful. His plan had worked.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at hbrook01
> 
> I have one last one planned, but not sure how it'll go. Sorry Mr. Billy.


End file.
